The modern supermarket may have any number of refrigerated display cases to store and display different types of frozen and refrigerated products. Many different types of refrigerated display cases may be used, including multi-deck coolers, reach-in coolers, and the like. The refrigerated display cases are generally modular in nature such that any number of individual units may be combined to create a display case of any suitable length or size. Although the components of a refrigerated display case may be substantially modular in nature, the installation of such a refrigerated display case may involve a considerable amount of on-site labor to install the refrigeration components, the plumbing, the shelves, the lighting, the controls, and other types of components.
For example, conventional shelving assemblies may include a number of shelves with each shelf supported by pair of shelf brackets connected at opposite sides thereof. A number of connecting support rails may be secured between the shelf and the shelf brackets to reinforce the connections. The components of the shelf assemblies generally may be welded together so as to be permanently assembled. Specifically, a shelf assembly may be assembled by welding or spot welding on-site. Such welding may be time consuming and labor intensive.
There is thus a desire for an improved refrigerated display case and a method of installing the same. The installation and assembly of such an improved refrigerated display case or other type of merchandising display case and the like may be simplified through the use of fewer parts and overall lighter parts in a modular construction.